A Werewolf's Love
by haliedaisy
Summary: I hadn't felt this good in such a long time, it was amazing. I laughed and soon found myself unable to stop. I clutched my stomach and fell to the sand beneath my feet. But I was interrupted when a husky voice called out my name. "Leslie!" It was Paul.
1. Hanging With Friends

**Ok, after coming back and reading over this story I found many changes I just HAD to make. I'm not making any major plot changes here, just making some fixes here and there. And don't worry, I'm still making sure to update before school starts (which is the 8****th****).**

**Hanging with Friends**

Leslie's POV

"Ah! Embry, quit it!" I half-shrieked and half-laughed to my brother. Or half-bother I should say.

Despite my cries he continued to mercilessly spray me down with the hose, instead of our mother's car, which was covered in white, soapy foam.

"No way!" he laughed back, "This is way more fun than it is with Jake or Quil."

I backed away as he came closer with the hose, still laughing, and yelped when I tripped over a stone and fell on my butt.

"Oof!" I said as the rest of me went down to the grass. The water came to a stop and I saw Embry's face come into view. Amusement covered his face as he extended both his hands to me. I gratefully took his hands and he pulled me up.

"You okay?" he asked with a teasing smile.

I sent him a mock glare and said, "I'm fine. I bet Jacob and Quil would've loved to see that."

We both laughed at the thought, but stopped quickly when we heard someone behind us say, "Yep, nothing like a good hose down to start off a Saturday afternoon."

We turned around to see Quil smiling at us like the devil himself, while Jake was grinning right next to him and then they broke out into a roar of laughter.

At first, I felt myself blushing from slight embarrassment, but it was replaced with a smirk in a flash when I spotted the hose on the ground. I pounced down, grabbed the nozzle, pointed it at the two boys and let the water pour down onto them.

"Whoa!"

"Hey!"

When they were as wet as I was, I let go of the handle on the nozzle and Embry and I laughed at the now soaking wet boys.

"Nice one, Lez!" Embry said holding out his hand for a high five. I smiled at him and slapped his hand as Jake and Quil tried their best to get the water out of their shirts and hair.

"Yeah, real nice," Jake grumbled, "I was supposed to meet my girlfriend after this."

"You could borrow one of Embry's," I suggested and Embry nodded once in agreement and I went on to ask Jacob, "What's her name?"

"Nessie," he answered, "It's short for Renesmee," he added on when I raised my eyebrows at him.

I nodded at the new information I now had on Jake's girlfriend and from the look I saw on his face I could easily tell they were more than your average couple.

"You should try seeing them when they're together," Quil said, "It takes them forever just to say bye and go home."

"Shut up," Jake said as he aimed a punch for Quil's shoulder, which Quil neatly dodged.

"Maybe you should go in before this turns into a real fight," I said to the guys and with that they entered the house, then I turned to my big brother, "You go on, I'll stay and rinse Mom's car off."

But Embry shook his head, "They know where my room is; I'll stay and help out." Embry then gave me a pointed look and I knew what he was thinking: _Not to mention you don't like being alone._

"So, you're telling me you trust Jacob and Quil to be in your room all on their own, now?" I asked him. He opened his mouth to retort, but we both knew I had him beat and I whispered, "Besides I'll be in the front yard the entire time."

"Fine," he conceded as he let it go and turned around and went into the house. But he stopped right at the frame of the door, turned his head and said in a very brother-like tone, "Just hurry up, I don't want you catching a cold."

"Embry, it's only seventy five degrees out," I shook my head at him and giggled when he saw I had him beat once again. He turned and headed for inside of the house.

I smiled in triumph and picked up the hose and sprayed the car down to get all of the soap off. Then, took a dry towel to dry the windows.

But I froze when I heard something snap behind me. Ever so slowly I turned my head to see what was there, but came face to face with nothing. Nothing but the trees that led to the nearby woods.

I looked down to where some dry leaves were and noticed some had been crushed. Feeling a surge of panic go through me, I quickly dried off the last window and raced back into the house. I probably should've had Embry stay with me.

**Woo! Sooooo whadya think?**


	2. Reminders

**Chapter 2! Applause!**

**Reminders**

Leslie's POV

I sighed with my back pressed on the door and shook my head to make myself snap out of it and went up to my room. I shut the door and swiftly locked it. It wasn't that I didn't trust Embry and the guys, but always hanging out with your brother and his two friends taught you, you can never be safe.

I peeled all of my wet clothes off and pulled a baggy, black and white striped t-shirt and a pair of black jean capris from the closet. I pulled on my sneakers and after blow drying my hair for a few minutes I unlocked my door and came out of my room to head for Embry's.

"What's the point of changing clothes? It's not like she's gonna care whether you're soaking wet or not," I heard Quil say as I got closer.

"Maybe you'll get it when Claire's older," Jacob responded.

I came into full view and said, "Hey, guys." They all looked at me with grins and I noticed Jake had on a pair of Embry's shorts, but no top. I smirked at him, "Planning on being a bit naughty are we?" I teased and Quil and Embry snickered as Jake sent me a glare.

"Ha ha, real funny," he said as he reached into one of the drawers and brought out a white t-shirt. I laughed as he put it on and continued to glare at me.

"Ooh! Scary!" I said as I shivered playfully and he finally cracked and smiled at me.

"So, Renesmee?" I asked him. I didn't want to be one to insult, but it _was _a peculiar name.

"Uh, huh, she was named after her adoptive mother and a friend of her mother's: Renee and Esme. Renesmee, get it?"

I nodded in understanding, but then looked at him weirdly, "So out of all the nick names to choose from, you chose Nessie because…" I looked at him for an answer and he just muttered something that sounded like, "Everybody's a critic."

"Yeah," Quil chuckled, "Bella wasn't so crazy about that nick name at first, either."

"Bella?" I asked. Embry answered me this time, "Nessie's… sister." I quirked my eyebrow at the pause he took, but then decided to let it go.

"Wait, how long have you been dating?" I asked Jacob. I'd known Jacob and Quil for as long as I knew Embry and that would count for half a year now.

Jacob shrugged, "As long as I can remember. Practically started when she… when I first met her."

I nodded once again, but kept a note in the back of my mind to ask Embry what the pauses were about later when we would be alone.

"So, is that where you disappear to all the time?" I asked and Jake chuckled and nodded.

"But it's not like they get much privacy," Quil interjected, "Nessie's siblings don't like leaving them alone."

"How many siblings does she have? Two? Three?" I estimated, but they all just shook their heads at me.

"Seven, including Bella," Embry clarified and I widened my eyes at him. That meant seven kids all under one roof!

"For their parents' sake I hope those kids aren't anything like you guys," I teased and Quil and Jake laughed, while Embry showed a flash of mock hurt on his face.

"How can you say that?" he asked, "Mom doesn't complain!"

"Do they eat as much as you?" I asked.

"No," Em answered, a pout on his face, but I caught a snicker from Jake.

"Do they leave all their messes behind them?"

"No."

"Do they question their innocent younger sisters?" I said with a pout.

He snorted and ruffled my hair and I promptly swatted his hand away, "Well, I can't see how you can make a comparison there when I don't have an _innocent_ little sister."

Now it was my turn to mock hurt. Quil chuckled briefly and said, "It's like you guys have known each other all your lives."

Embry and I exchanged smiles. It was true that we got a long more than a normal brother and sister pair. And we didn't argue that much either and it was strange considering we were actually four years apart. I was seventeen while he was twenty-two.

"That's just how cool we are, Quilly," I responded, "You don't have to be jealous."

"Jealous? Me? Never!" Quil fired back.

"So are we still going down to the beach later?" Embry brought up from the blue. Oh, right. We had plans for a party down at the beach. I'd never been to one of those, but the guys all insisted it was time to meet the rest of their friends in person and hear the legends. I was pretty excited to meet my brother's other friends.

"Am I gonna have to swim?" I asked a bit terrified. I'd never been so good with deep water before and I wasn't planning to start now.

Knowing this, Embry shot me a reassuring glance, "No, but you get to watch us," he motioned to Quil and himself, "cliff dive."

I arched my eyebrow and asked them, "Since when are you guys suicidal?"

Embry snorted and shook his head at me. Quil just shrugged, "It's really fun. Maybe, after we teach you how to swim, we can take you down the cliffs."

I shuddered at the thought even though I knew it was just a joke. It may have been pathetic to hear about, but I happened to be a girl of several fears. The water was just one. The next was heights.

I looked back up to see Embry slightly glaring at Quil. He turned to me apologetically and I smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm off then." Jacob said suddenly causing all of us to look at him as he headed for the door.

"See ya, Jake," Quil called as he went down the stairs and then we heard the front door open then close.

The sound of the stairs took me back to when we first moved into this house, after we bought it that is.

We hadn't even bothered hiring a moving van. While Mom and I went out to shop for some new furniture Embry and his 'gang' had moved everything to our new house.

I'd never actually met any other friends of my brother's besides Jake and Quil. According to the three of them _and_ my mom I was in for a real treat. There were supposed to be quite a few more people to be introduced to.

Why would I have never met said friends after living in this town for half a year? It's was simple, actually. When I first moved to Embry hadn't liked me much. Neither did Mom.

_I opened the door of Officer Thomas's police car and got out with one bag in each of my hands._

_The house before me looked so small. It made me even sadder to think my half-brother and his mother lived in these sort of conditions. I'd lived such a happy life before the accident happened and now I was going to be burdening a family who probably didn't even want me anywhere near them._

"_Don't be nervous," Officer Thomas said getting my other two bags out of the trunk of his car and bringing them over to the front door. I followed him uncertainly and could hear my heart beating faster as he rang the doorbell._

_A few seconds the door was answered by a tall man with russet skin and short cropped black hair. On top of being very muscular he was very tall too. I felt intimidated in an instant._

"_Hello, Embry," Officer Thomas said with a friendly smile. Embry nodded at him and glanced at me. I quickly looked down, but I knew the look wasn't a friendly one._

_Embry took my bags from Officer Thomas and I followed him in, nervously. _

"_Mom!" he called out to where I presumed the kitchen was. I winced at the volume of his voice, "She's here!"_

_A woman appeared and she gave me half-hearted smile when she saw me. I smiled back feeling a bit comforted._

_She stepped up and held out her hand to me and as I shook it she said, "Hello, Leslie. I'm Tamara Call."_

"_It's nice to meet you, Ms. Call," I responded trying to be friendly despite the fact that I felt scared of my new brother, who I'm pretty sure, was still looking at me._

"_And this is Embry," she motioned to him and I smiled up at him shyly, but he didn't smile back. Instead he turned his view away from me and muttered, "Hello."_

"Lez? Leslie? What are you staring at?" I blinked a couple of times and then jumped a bit when I saw that Embry was only a few inches from my face. I took several steps back and yelped when I tripped over something lying on the floor and fell. But Embry had caught me before I came into contact with the floor.

"Now, now," he chuckled, "We wouldn't want blood stains on my nice clean floor would we?"

I snorted at him and picked up the soccer ball I'd tripped over and threw it at the corner, "You call this room clean?"

"Hey, it's a hell lot cleaner than mine," Quil interjected and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I've seen farms cleaner than your room, Quil," He shrugged and said, "I never said my room _was_ clean. Besides what's the point of cleaning something that'll just get messy all over again?"

"You wouldn't have to clean it so much then."

"So I don't clean it at all! Problem solved!"

I shook my head at him. With guys like him around, who could miss their childhood?

**A/N: Ok for everyone who thinks I've made a story where Embry has imprinted on Leslie (which is kinda freaky considering the fact that they're brother and sister) I'm sorry to say that's not the case. Paul's gonna be coming into the story in the next chapter and that's when the romance begins. So stay tuned!**


	3. Meeting Him

**Yay! Here come the wolves!**

Leslie's POV

I sat in the front seat as Embry drove the car to First Beach, while Quil sat in the back. I was listening to my IPod as the two boys talked away about cars and bikes, which I still didn't get and probably never would. My gaze from the window was broken when I felt an exceedingly warm hand shaking my shoulder gently.

I removed one of the ear buds and looked to see Quil smiling at me, "Getting cold feet, Lez?"

"Yeah, right," I said rolling my eyes at him, but he could see right through as did Embry.

"Thank you, Embry. I feel so much better now," I said thickly with sarcasm, "Maybe we should've just stayed home." She muttered under her breath.

The guys laughed at me and Embry placed a comforting hand on my knee and smiled as he glanced at me.

"It'll be alright, none of the guys are gonna give you any trouble. You're my baby sister," he said the last part teasingly.

I slapped the hand that was on my knee, but he didn't even seem to feel it and I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. The guys laughed at me and I simply glared at them, but it didn't help one bit.

"Aw, c'mon, Lez," Embry said when he and Quil finally stopped laughing.

I was still pretty excited to meet the entire gang, but at the same time I was pretty nervous. Embry had hated me so much when I'd first come to live here and it was a proven fact even if he always tried to dodge the very subject or even deny it completely.

I may have not known him for such a long time, but I knew when he was lying to me. But of course, I couldn't be mad at him for it. He was only trying to make me feel better, but still…

"We're here!" Quil announced before he practically flew out of the car and raced to where I saw a tall formation of cliffs.

I gulped at the very thought of Embry, Quil or Jake jumping off of one of _those_. I stifled a gasp when I saw three figures jumping off of the top and plummeting into the roaring waters.

"Are they crazy?" I asked exasperated. I'd seen expert divers fall off high planks before, but these were freaking _cliffs_! They could die just by not hitting the water right!

Embry chuckled as he leaned over to take off my seatbelt for me, seeing as I was too shocked to do it myself. "Nah, they're not that bad. Trust me; they're just like me, Quil and Jake.

I nodded once and climbed out of the car and walked with Embry to where the three men were wading in the water.

"Hey, Embry," one of them said in a friendly tone. I looked to see they were all shirtless and very well built. The one who had just greeted Embry seemed a bit gangly, though.

"Who's this?" Another one asked. He looked at me with a smile and I couldn't help but blush a bit. Embry slightly glared at him and said, "Guys this is my little sister, Leslie. Lez this is Seth, Collin and Brady."

"Nice to meet you," I said fighting the urge to hide behind Embry and giving him an excuse to call me his baby sister, again.

"So this is the infamous, Leslie Call, huh?" Brady joked and the others chuckled, causing me to blush a bit more.

"Are the rest of the guys here?" Embry asked Seth and he shook his head, "Nah, Sam is with Emily and Caleb back at the house, Leah's off with Aidan somewhere, Kim's at home, she'll be here later and well, you know where Jake is."

"Alright then," Embry said not looking troubled at all, "We'll just wait for Paul, Jared and Quil to get down-"

He was interrupted by three more splashes from Quil and two other men as they hit the waves. They quickly resurfaced and raced out of the water.

"You outta try something this exciting, Lez. It'd be good for you," Quil said as he peeled his wet shirt off and flung it over his shoulder.

I chuckled and shook my head at him, "I'm not as crazy as you, Quilly."

"Don't worry," One of the men who stepped next to Quil said, "Now that you've officially started to hang out with us, it'll start to rub off. Right, Paul?"

He looked back to the last man who was still standing in the shallow waters. But he wasn't looking at his friend. He had his gaze glued onto me for some odd reason.

I looked up to meet his eyes and felt myself falling into their warm chocolaty depths. The feeling I felt right there, was incredible. It made me feel strong and weak at the same time. Like the world had just died and had been reborn. Like- wait a minute!

I blinked several times and felt my face heat up once more and I looked down to look at the soft sand. What was I thinking? I didn't even know his name. Hell, I hadn't even said a single word to him and it's been what? Three seconds? What was going on here?

Paul's POV

I couldn't hear Jared as he spoke to her. That wonderfully, magnificent, luscious angel that was standing next to Embry. From her perfect figure to her raven black hair, she was the epitome of beauty. Then she turned her head to look at me and I felt my heart stop for a couple of seconds and then jump into overdrive.

Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green that I had ever seen in my worthless twenty-two years of existence. I knew at that moment that I had imprinted.

She was my other half. She was my soul mate. And now she was here.

I finally noticed that I had been staring like an idiot when she tore her eyes from mine and looked down to the sand at her feet.

"Paul?" Embry asked sounding like he had just been strangled by a bloodsucker.

I looked back up to his shocked face, which was soon replaced with anger. He stepped up to me with tight, balled up fists. But my angel pulled back on one of his arms.

"Embry?" she whimpered. Oh god, that voice was beyond enticing. I would've swum through a pool of vampire venom to hear it for an instant.

He looked back at her, enraged. She flinched at the sight and his eyes instantly softened to her.

"Maybe we should go home," he muttered, as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No!" The angel and I said at the same time.

She blushed when she looked back at me for an instant and then looked back at Embry.

"We're here now. Besides I want to meet everyone else," she said to him.

He narrowed his slightly at her and I tried not to punch him for that as he said, "I thought you wanted to just stay home."

She simply shrugged, "Might as well finish what we started."

No seven words had ever made me so happy.

**Ooh! The drama is amazing here! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Overprotective Brother Mode

**Here comes the wrath of Embry Call!**

**Overprotective Brother**

Embry's POV

I couldn't believe this! How could someone _imprint_ on Leslie? _My_ baby sister whom I had only known for a few months.

And did it have to be Paul? What the hell had I done to deserve this? What did I do that was bad enough to deserve Paul as a future brother-in-law?

I fought the urge to phase as a cloud of red began to fog my vision. Leslie was so close!

"Embry?" Leslie called out once more and I looked back down to look at her. She was looking at me worriedly.

"Are you alright?" she asked as I closed my eyes and focused on keeping my temper down.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said as convincingly as I possibly could. It was easy to tell she didn't buy it, but that didn't matter right now.

"So, um," Leslie said seeing the tension in the air, "You guys like cliff diving?"

There was a small silence and then Quil answered her, "Actually we just like flinging ourselves off of tall rock formations to make big splash noises. I thought that was obvious." He said thick with sarcasm.

Seth, Collin and Brady all chuckled while Leslie rolled her eyes at him and then smiled.

"So who else is coming, again?" Leslie asked after we all started chatting amongst ourselves again. I looked down at her to see she had her eyes focused on something. I followed her eyes to see Paul was still looking at her over Jared's shoulder and I felt irritation and anger fill up inside of me.

Jared noticed this and suggested they all went for another dive. I told them I'd be up there a little later, but to my surprise Quil came along and dragged me by my arm to the cliffs, while Paul sort of 'fell back'.

"What the hell, Quil?" I asked him enraged.

"Calm down," he said lightly punching my shoulder, "We should at least give Paul a chance. It wouldn't be fair to get a restraining order put on him. One day when you imprint, you'll get why I have to do this…"

I actually considered that for a moment and Quil decided to use this time to tow me up the cliff.

Leslie's POV

I barely stifled back a laugh when I saw Quil pulling on Embry's arm like a rope tied to a piece of meat. I looked back to the water to expect to see the horizon, but I saw something else… something better. I met the same beautiful brown eyes from before and could feel myself falling into them.

"Um, h-hello," I said after I tore my gaze from his and looked back down to the sand.

"Hi," He said back and I didn't know why, but he sounded breathless. Like he'd just gotten off the roller coaster.

"Um, so…uh," Subconsciously I started twirling a few strands of hair around one of my fingers. A habit I had developed years ago that came up whenever I was nervous.

"I'm Paul Walker," His voice was a lot closer than I thought it was and I almost screamed when I saw how close he'd gotten so quietly.

"I-I'm Leslie Call," I stuttered and I held out my hand for him to shake, which he took with a stunning smile. His hand was so hot. Just like Embry's and Jake's and Quil's were. I wondered what made these boys so big and unnaturally warm. It's not like they could soak up any sunlight in La Push.

After a while of shaking I looked back up to look up at his face. He looked a lot like the rest of the La Push guys around here or at least the ones I've always been near. But at the same time there was something completely different about him. How his eyes emitted this strange warmth that was more comforting than the others and how he smiled at me.

All of a sudden Paul gave out a small chuckle when he looked down. I knitted my eyebrows together and looked down to see I was still shaking his hand. Feeling the blood rush to my cheeks I hurriedly let go and folded my hands behind my back.

"Sorry," I said to him looking down at my feet. I bet he thought I was weird or I had some mental problem. Not that he would be wrong, but I didn't want anyone to know abut my condition. Not even Embry or our mom.

"It's okay," he replied still looking at me. I didn't need to look up to his face to know that, "So, how's life with Embry as a big brother? You ever get annoyed? I sure do."

I giggled at the memories I'd had with Embry. How much fun we'd had once we'd gotten over the whole "difficult" stage as Mom liked to call it.

I looked back over to the water when I heard three more splashes and saw Quil, Embry and Jared resurface and swim back to where we were standing.

"So, what were we just talking about?" Embry said as he ran his hand through his wet hair along with a look that said "Overly protective brother mode".

"We were just talking about how amazingly special you are, Em," I said with a shrug and a small smile.

"Oh really," he said lightening up a little, "Well, in that case I'm flattered."

"Hey! What about me? I'm way more special than Embry!" Jared spoke up with a smile, "Sorry, man, but it's true."

I watched as the guys all lightly quarreled with each other and felt myself smile. They were all so peaceful and happy together, I just wished it was that easy for me.

"So, Leslie," I looked up to look at Paul and as embarrassing as it was I could feel my heart do a little dance when he said my name, "You want to give it a go?" He pointed to the cliffs and I could literally feel the color draining from my face at the very thought.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to, though!" Paul said in a rush. Embry glared at him and I took a few quiet breaths to try and recompose myself.

"It's fine," I said to him with a small smile, "I just don't like the water. That's all."

"Right. I'm really sorry if I scared you," he said sincerely.

"Alright!" Embry said a little loudly, "How's about we go and get some wood for the fire." He grabbed Paul by the arm and dragged him away. I watched as the two of them into the dense woods and couldn't help but feel a little angry at Embry. I was interrupted when I heard a few snickers from behind me.

"What are you laughing at?" I snapped the two men.

"Looks like our Leslie's got a little crush on Paul." Quil teased. I blushed and glared at him.

"I do not," I said facing the other way from them.

"Don't worry," Jared said, "Looks like Paul's got a little thing for you, too."

"And how would you know that?" I looked over at them suspiciously. But felt a spark of interest and hope in their words.

"We just happen to know him that well," Quil answered smugly.

I just shook my head at them and continued to look to where Paul had been dragged away by my overprotective brother. Minutes passed and I started to get a little worried. Quil and his friends were up on the cliffs talking and getting ready for another dive, so I took this chance to slip away into the forest.

I looked around, but all I saw trees, trees, and a unicorn? Uh, nope just another tree. I sighed at how long this would take and walked deeper into the trees.

**I'm making so much progress with this story! I'm soooooooo HAPPY! Also, here's a Happy Birthday shout out to my friend James who turned 18 today! Happy birthday moron! Lol!**


	5. The Truth

**Here is Chappie 5!**

**The Truth**

Leslie's POV

I kept walking in the thick woods, but there was still no sign of Embry or Paul. Suddenly, I heard something snap behind me and quickly turned around, but didn't' see anything other than trees and other green things. I felt the fear rising in me and had to bite my lip to fight a whimper. I looked around myself and still saw nothing, but the panic refused to die down.

_Calm down, dammit! _I screamed in my head. But I could feel myself being taken over. I could feel my heart beating three times faster than normal and I felt the cold sweat on my palms.

"Embry? Paul?" I called out in a tiny whisper.

"I'm afraid they're not here at the moment, would you like to leave a message before you die?" I cool voice called from right behind me.

I spun around to meet a pair of piercing red eyes and before I could scream a stone cold hand covered my mouth. A man who looked like he belonged in line of male models leaned forward causing me to be squished between him and a tree.

"What do you want?" I tried to say. It sounded like a jumbled mess from both his hand covering my mouth and the fact that I was shaking like a leaf, but he seemed to understand me.

"Nothing of much value," he said seductively as he used the hand that was on my mouth to lift my face. He then lowered his to press it to the base of my throat.

I shivered as the ice cold skin touched my warm neck. I wanted to at least try to scream, but I just couldn't find my voice. I desperately wanted Paul or Embry to find me. To save me from this freak!

The strange man stopped all of a sudden and looked up to look behind himself, while he lowered his hand from my mouth to my neck. Before I could take this chance to scream his fingers curled around my neck, making it hard to breathe.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," he mused and when I looked over to what he was staring at my eyes widened at the two humongous bears that came into view! No, those weren't bears, they were wolves! Freakishly giant wolves, but wolves nonetheless.

This was the point my voice decided to come back and I screamed for all I was worth, but I was quickly silenced when the man tightened his hold around my throat. I made a choked and coughed as I brought my hands up to try and loosen the grip he had on me, but to no avail.

"You want the girl alive? Then you'll have to let me go free," the man said holding me between him and the wolves.

The wolf with dark silver fur growled at him, but the one with dark gray spots dipped its head once. Was that supposed to be a nod? Could these things understand him?

With that, the man disappeared in an instant leaving me with the two wolves. My own fear caused for my legs to buckle and I landed on my rear end on the hard ground.

The spotted wolf whimpered and got down on the ground and rested it head on its paws. The silver on did the same and neither of their eyes left me for an instant.

I gulped and used the tree behind for support as I got up, so I wouldn't fall.

"What do I do?" I whispered to myself. The spotted wolf whined and I looked back to them to see they still hadn't moved.

"Can you understand me?" I didn't know what the hell I was doing, but I could thankfully felt my panic subsiding…for now.

The wolves lifted their heads to both nod at the same time.

"Um, then you won't eat me, right?" I asked them. A part of me felt incredibly stupid, but talking to two ginormous wolves seemed better than being their lunch.

The large silver one snorted and I looked over to it in confusion. Was that supposed to be cough or a laugh or something?

"Um, so would you let me go? Please?" I said in a weak voice. The silver one looked to the spotted one questioningly and they seemed to be discussing something quickly.

Then, they looked back to me and they shook their heads at me. I swallowed a scream and pressed my back to the tree I was still leaning on.

The spotted wolf then walked over to me cautiously, as if I were the danger, and it stayed on my eye level. It lightly nudged my side with its nose and I couldn't help but giggle from the sensitive spot it nudged.

The wolf stayed down and it seemed to be waiting for me to do something. I brought my hand up slowly and took my time touching the soft fur on its head.

"I've always wanted a dog," I murmured more to myself, but both wolves seemed to hear me, "But I've been enough trouble to my mom and big brother."

The wolf whined once more and this time it stepped back. I was about to ask what it was doing when it started to shrink. Its paws turned into two arms and legs and its fur also started to recede. When its fur was all gone I could see a familiar form kneeling in front of me. Before I could do anything else, the not-wolf looked up at me and I came face to face with Embry.

"E-Embry?" I choked on my own words, too surprised to say anything else. Or to say anything about the fact that he was naked.

"That's it, isn't it?" I asked in rather loudly, "I'm insane."

"No, Leslie," Embry said as he shoved a pair of jeans, "You're not. There are just a few things that I haven't told you about."

I could say the same for myself, but it wasn't as big as turning into a wolf!

"You're a werewolf?" I asked, still shocked.

He nodded looking guilty. As much as I wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, I couldn't fathom any words. My mind was on the brink of letting go and letting the screams and thrashing out, but I kept them under control. I was in no way, calm right now but I wasn't about to let myself go that far.

"But you don't have to be afraid, Lez," he reassured, "I'm still me, just you know part dog."

Now I was laughing. Not out of humor, but hysteria. I couldn't believe this. My brother, my big brother was and is part wolf. Part Wolf! Those words kept echoing through the darkest depths of my mind and then I could feel the hot tears sliding down my cheeks. The more I thought about this the more I felt my grasp on reality slip.

"And they thought I couldn't possibly fall any deeper into this," I said between all my maniacal giggles.

Embry looked at me with concern, guilt and confusion. He probably thought I was well insane now. He took a step forward and I subconsciously took a step back. He looked hurt from my reaction and I could feel guilt starting to course through me.

A few leaves rustled from behind me and before I could spin around I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and slightly lift me from the ground. They bound me like a pair of extremely warm coils and despite myself I screamed at the top of my lungs, until I felt a hand cover it up.

Sobs racked through me as I shivered from fear. Fear that didn't only spring from finding out my older brother was a wolf, but also from the fear that they could find out my condition.

"Shhh, Leslie! C'mon, I don't want to do this, but you're not giving me a choice," I could hear Paul say roughly from behind me. Strange, how it sounded like this was hurting him, too.

"Lez, breathe. Just breathe," Embry said and I had to work hard to get my body to obey.

The first few sobbing breaths were hard to get out; I started to calm down as the seconds turned to minutes. After a few more calming breaths, I found my voice, "Alright, I'm calm. Can I get back on the ground now?"

"You promise you won't run?" Paul asked his voice firm and yet it seemed strained.

I looked at Embry, who was looking at me with what I supposed was the same expression Paul had on. I looked in his eyes and said, "I promise."

Paul gently let me down onto my feet and slowly retracted his arms from my body. I took another deep breath and held one hand on my chest. My heart rate seemed to be fine. Hopefully, it would stay that way.

"Leslie?" I looked back up to face Paul and Embry who both looked concerned.

I took one more deep breath, then smiled a little, "So, a wolf, huh?" I snickered a little, "Next thing I know there are going to be mermaids kidnapping me the next time I go wading in the water."

I looked up to them to see if their moods were lightened in the slightest. Paul seemed to ease up a bit, but Embry looked like he was expecting me to start crying again.

"Aw, c'mon, Em," I said nonchalantly, "I'm _your _sister. No matter how much younger I am than you, I'm not going to leave because of something like this."

Paul and Embry exchanged a glance and I sighed.

"No offense Leslie, but are you bipolar by any chance?" Paul asked looking sincerely confused.

I snorted and tried my best to cover up my panic, "No, I'm not. I just happen to be taking this the best way I can manage."

"Laughing and crying hysterically, then just stopping? Last time I checked it's not that normal," Paul said suspiciously.

I shrugged, "Yeah, well, neither is finding out your brother and his friend are werewolves."

"Touché," Paul said with a growing smile.

"Yay! I win!" I thrust my fist into the air and I saw Embry and Paul smiling at me in amusement.

**Awwww. She's so adorable :3**** Please review!**


	6. Confessions

**I am well aware of how much time I've spent away from all of you and my fanfics and you have every right to be mad at me. But if you would still like to read **_**A Werewolf's Love**_** I am happy to inform you I will be making sure this story is completed! Now without further apologies, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Leslie's POV

The three of us were walking back to the beach and we were greeted by the boys all sitting on a few logs, some looking impatient.

"Hey, where's the wood? We were supposed to get the fire started before the Elders got here," Collin complained.

"We were a little preoccupied with something else," Embry said to them pointedly and they all seemed to understand what he meant. I took a slight peek at Paul and noticed he had his eyes glued on me, which made me blush with slight pleasure, but mostly out of embarrassment.

"So, did she…you know…" Quil's voice trailed off.

"She saw us phase," Embry said and I caught the slight anger in his tone.

"That's something I wanted to ask you about," I said in a small voice. I looked up to Embry and Quil with my eyes full of hurt, "Why did you lie to me all this time?"

No one said anything. They all just looked away from me and I felt tears stinging in the back of my eyes when I asked, "Is it because you still don't trust me? Is that it?"

Embry looked at me with surprise across his face, "What? No! What makes you think that?"

"Em, you never wanted me to be here in the first place," I looked down at the sand, "I guess it makes sense that you didn't want me to know something this big."

I looked up quickly when I felt someone's hand rest on my shoulder. I looked over to Paul questioningly.

"It's not that he didn't want to tell you, Leslie," I couldn't help but smile a little in my mind when he said my name, "None of us are allowed to tell anyone. There are rules we all have to follow here, but it doesn't mean any of us like following them."

"But why did you guys show up as wolves earlier? And what was up with that guy? How did he know you could understand him?" I kept pressing on.

"You'll get your answers later when the Elders show up and it's time to tell the legends," Embry said.

I looked back to my brother and thought of something else, "Does Mom know?" I asked.

"Yeah, she found out the first week you first moved in," he told me, "I lost it and phased when she told me more about our dad."

"So you phase when you're angry?" I asked him and he looked down at the sand below our feet and gave a nod.

I frowned as I recalled what Mom had told me one night when Embry was at his house with Jake and Quil:

"_I never told Embry about your dad or how he just seemed to disappear when he found out I was pregnant with his baby. I was so broken back then and I was considering an abortion at first, too. But I just couldn't do it. He was my baby and he was all that I had. Raising him was difficult but having him as a son was worth it."_

_She looked at me with tears twinkling in her eyes and I fought the urge to cry when she wrapped her arms around me and whispered, "And now I have a beautiful baby girl to love. Don't worry about Embry too much. He just needs time to realize you're not the one he should be mad at."_

And she'd been right. Time passed and Embry started to talk to me more and we found the time to hang out. But I never stopped blaming myself for him hating me. How I brought out the pain of the memories my idiot dad had left behind.

I looked up to meet his eyes, "You shouldn't feel so bad that he left you, you know. At least you grew up with a loving mother. Why do you need a dad around?"

This question caused him to clench his teeth and his tight fists began to shake. Paul tried to pull me back, but I refused to move. Then, Embry answered in a tight voice, "Do you really need to ask? He abandoned my mom, no, _our_ mom when she was pregnant with me. She had nothing when he left her! _Nothing! _Whenever I asked her who my dad was when I was a kid she'd just break down and start crying telling me she was sorry! _She _was apologizing for that bastard's mistake and I hate him for it! And I even hated you at one point for being able to spend every goddamn minute of your life with him! At least you grew up with a full family!" At that point, he was yelling and his fists were shaking hard.

All of the guys slightly shifted forward and I saw Paul look over at me anxiously, but I hardly noticed any of this. Anger flared up inside of me and I glared at him, "You think I like the fact that he left her! You think I had any control over what he decided when he left our Mom for that bitch who gave birth to me? You're not the only one who's in pain! You should be grateful he decided to leave your mom and spend more of his fucked up time with me and that whore!

"He hurt me, Embry, and there was never anything I could do about it! I cried every single night and that bitch who called herself my mother didn't even give a shit! I don't even care that he got hit by a truck because he forgot to look both ways before crossing the street! I don't care that he left nothing for me or the fact that the bitch killed herself when she found out what happened!" Now I was the one yelling and crying. All of the boys looked at me with shocked expressions as the angry tears rolled down my face noiselessly as I just glared and clenched my fists so hard I could feel my nails burying into my skin.

Paul pulled me in so I could cry in his chest. I was so upset I didn't care that I'd just met the guy today. I leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I breathed him scent then let it out with a shaky breath.

"Did the police even bother mentioning to you how they found me?" I murmured knowing they could all hear me, "They found me up in my room sleeping peacefully, because for once in my life my dad wasn't there to beat me."

Paul shook slightly when those words escaped my lips and he tightened his grip on me. I knew I was upset right there, but I couldn't help but note how…right this felt: to be in Paul's arms.

"Leslie," I heard a broken whisper from behind me.

I looked behind me to see Embry with shock all over his face and immediately felt horrible for my outburst. I stepped gently out of Paul's arms and wrapped mine around my big brother. Almost instantly he held me tightly to his chest and buried his face in my hair.

"I'm so sorry, Lez," he murmured, "I never thought or even imagined that was what you went through. God, I hate the bastard more than ever!"

I looked up to see Embry's face contorted in anger and frustration. I could feel his hands slightly shaking on my back and he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to regain control of himself.

"I never wanted you to find out about it," I told him, "I just thought it was a good chance for a new start and maybe a chance for a new family."

"Lez," he said looking down at me with sadness in his eyes, "I am so sorry for what I was like when you first came to La Push. I was being a total prick and I'll do anything to ma-"

I held my hand to his lips and smiled at him, "You do realize you've told me this before, right?"

"And I still mean all of it," he said seriously, "Every last word. You're my little sister and I should be taking care of you, but look at all of this. First, I treat you like shit and now you're involved with the pack and Paul's imprinted on you!"

"I know, but it's all fine," I tried to reassure him, but then caught his words at the end, "Wait, Paul did what?"

I stepped out of his arms and turned around to see Paul was looking down at his feet. I stepped forward to get a better look at his face and saw that he was blushing. I don't what came over me at that point, but I started to blush myself then felt a warm feeling spread in my stomach.

"So, um," I said looking back to Embry, without turning around the whole way, "What's imprinting? Is it something all of you do?"

"Well, it's supposed to be rare," Quil answered, "But we're not so sure about that little detail anymore, 'cause five out of ten of us have imprinted so far."

"You're not answering my question," I said, folding my arms in front of my chest. I gave Embry _that _look. He looked back at me in defiance but I knew he was squirming on the inside.

He was close to breaking, but Quil ruined it when he saw what was going on between us and chuckled, trying to cover it up with his coughs.

Embry and I both turned to Quil to glare at him and Quil put up his hands in innocence.

"Come on!" I practically whined, "Just tell me!" Then an idea popped into my head. I turned to Paul and tried the old puppy pout.

He visibly froze under my eyes and you could see he was trying to look away but couldn't.

"Please, tell me, Paul," I said and he that was when he broke.

"Well, basically imprinting is something that we wolves do when we find our other halves." He said without even blinking an eye. I looked at him in confusion, though. "Other halves?" What was that supposed to be?

"It means when we find our soul mates," Paul said, reading my mind. For a few seconds I just stood there in shock, but it was soon replaced by a smile and I began to laugh, "You've gotta be kidding! Hahaha! You believe in that kind of stuff?"

But when I looked back to Paul I saw no humor on his face. He even looked a little hurt that I had laughed at his statement. I looked to Embry and Quil and saw that they looked just as serious as he did.

"You've got to be joking," I claimed to them. There was no way something like this was real.

"We're not joking Lez," Embry said to me. I just shook my head at him. How could this be happening? Wasn't it enough that my brother and his friends were part wolf, but now one of their other friends had 'imprinted' on me?

I groaned and buried my face in my hands, "How can this be happening? I just wanted a normal life after what happened."

"You don't have to be part of any of this Leslie," Paul said gently, but behind his calm façade I could sense he was troubled. It saddened me to see the pain he was trying to hide, so I wouldn't feel guilty. Why was I being so selfish? I'm standing before a Greek Adonis who just told me he's my soul mate and I'm here complaining that I want a normal life.

Paul misread the sad look on my face and said, "You don't have to be upset about me following you or anything. Just say the word and I'll be out of your hair for the rest of your life, if you want."

I just shook my head at him, "It's not that. I'm sorry for saying such a thing in the first place," I went over to him and took one of his large hands into my smaller ones, "It's not that I want a normal life; I'm just scared. I just found out almost everyone I know in La Push is a werewolf and now I have someone whom I just met, who's my soul mate. It's just a bit overwhelming, that's all."

Paul's lips turned up slightly and chuckled lightly, "Well, at least you're not finding out _you're_ a werewolf who's now supposed to go running around La Push, protecting people from vampires."

I smiled a little at that and couldn't help but wonder what it had been like for all of them to find out they were werewolves. Now that would've sent me into a serious panic attack.

Turning around, I looked back at Embry and then I looked at all the guys who were looking me.

"Okay," I said, "Now that I've shared a few of my secrets it's your turn."

"Lez, I told you, just wait until the Elders-" Embry started but I interrupted him.

"Nope, not what I meant," How I loved to tease others, "Now that you guys all know something about me, I'd like to know something about each of you. So it's time to spill the beans! Paul, you can go first!"

**Awwww isn't she adorable? :3**** Review so I can see who I haven't lost! **

**Also I can't promise for any frequent updates (don't hurt me! .) But I'll try to update once more before school starts. **


	7. The Legends

**IMPORTANT NOTE BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER! - _A Werewolf's Love _has been edited, (nothing major just some grammtical and minor details that I found needed to be changed) which is part of the reason this took such a long time. Sorry I made you all wait for so long T~T but this is my longest chapter yet, so without further ado, please enjoy!**

Leslie's POV

Paul just looked at me with that same weird look on his face for the first couple of seconds. I was looking at him as well and I couldn't help but be drawn into his eyes. They were so deep and full of something so warm, yet strong. What was this?

I was snapped out of my little staring contest when Quil coughed something under his breath. It sounded something like "whipped".

Brady snorted, "Like you have any room to talk."

I cleared my throat to get them to shut up, "Good boys," Brady gave me a look, while Quil blew me a raspberry. I ignored them and looked back to Paul waited for him to say something.

"Uh, well, I…" he trailed off and looked down at the sand. A thoughtful look was sketched on his face he took his time trying to come up with something to say.

"He'd like to ask you out on a date," Collin smirked. Paul's head whipped up to where Collin was standing and sent him a sharp glare that could've cut a giant block of ice in half.

"Well Collin you seem pretty eager to talk," I interjected, "Let's start off with you instead then."

All eyes were now on said boy and he shrugged and confidently said, "When I was seven I had a rabbit named Mr. Fluffykins whom I tried to sneak into school once."

Five seconds of pure silence was followed by Collin's confession which was soon followed by a roar of laughter from everyone.

"I remember hearing about that when we were kids," Seth said through his raging laughs, "That was you?"

"Oh sweet Jesus," I managed to get out as I clutched my sides, "It hurts. It hurts to laugh! Ahahaha!"

"Laugh all you want guys," Collin spoke up, unfazed, "Fluffykins was the best bunny rabbit in the whole wide world and I will never be ashamed of having such a loyal pet."

This brought on a whole new wave of laughter and I felt like my lungs were gonna burst any second from their lack of oxygen. Minutes passed and soon the laughter was toned down to small chuckles.

"Ok, who's next?" I asked wiping away a tear from my eye. Looking around the group of tall, muscular men some of them looked away as I whisked my eyes through the lot of them. However I made eye contact with Quil.

"Quil? Got anything to share with the class?" I asked with a devious smile on my face.

Quil put on a thoughtful face and stroked his chin while making lowly humming "hmmm" every once in a while. Finally when he had something he looked at me and said, "Do you remember about a month back when you heard a strange noise outside your bedroom?"

"Yeah, I'd just gotten out of the shower and I thought it was some creeper who was trying to peek at me," I said, thinking back, "But I caught a glimpse of whoever it was and saw a huge animal. It kinda looked like a wolf but it was ginormous…wait a minute. That was _you?_"

"Yup," he said with popping the "p" and a slight smirk on his face, but I wasn't smiling and neither were Embry and Paul. "Asstard!" I screamed at him, embarrassed.

"Hey, I was just complying with you dear, older brother's wishes-"

"To peep on me when I was naked?" I challenged him with my arms crossed in front of me.

"No, to check on you and your mom. There had been a vampire in the area that night and big brother Embry was worried. So to set his mind at ease I volunteered to check up on you guys since I was closer to your place. And when I caught a glimpse of you from your window, he gave me hell for it. Almost ripped my tail off." Quil turned to glare at Embry who was looking quite proud of himself.

I walked over to Embry and gave him a big hug, "I have the best brother in the world! I really should get a t-shirt that says that."

"Don't, I doubt he'd ever take it off," Brady said as he rolled his eyes.

"We're all pretty sure Em here has developed a little sister complex," Seth added in.

"You are all just jealous that I have the most amazing, big brother in the whole wide world," I claimed and everyone laughed.

"Oh hey, there's Sam's car," Collin said. We all turned around to see a green jeep pulling into the beach's parking area. All the guys began to walk towards it and I followed suit with Embry and Paul by my sides.

The doors of the vehicle opened to reveal yet another tell, tan, muscular guy. The only difference was that he looked older than the group I'd been with for the last couple of hours. From the other door, a beautiful woman with long, black hair stepped out, but when she turned to the man I saw the three long scars running across the right side of her face. But even with those, she didn't fail to be breathtakingly gorgeous.

I sighed and thought about how unfair it was that La Push just seemed to spawn beautiful people everywhere. Or maybe it was just the people I constantly hung out with who looked like they belonged on the front of a magazine.

The man who had been driving stepped over and to the sliding door on the side of the van and helped out an elderly man whom I recognized as Quil's grandfather, Old Quil. From the other side of the van I could see a woman, older than the first, step out and taking out a wheelchair and placing it on the ground.

"Seth, could you lend Billy a hand here?" she called to Seth. Said man jogged over to the side of the van the woman was on and helped a man onto the wheelchair on the ground whom I recognized to be Jacob's dad.

"Thanks, Seth," Billy said in his gruff voice.

"Didn't Leah come with you guys?" Seth asked looking back into the van. The woman who'd called for his help shook her head, "She was still with Aidan when I called her, so there's a good chance she won't be showing up at all."

"Who's Leah?" I asked Embry.

"Seth's older sister." He answered, "And Aidan is her boyfriend. They're like this." He held up his hand and crossed his forefinger and his middle finger.

"Huh."

The woman who was talking to Seth then directed her attention to me and smiled. She walked over while pushing from behind Billy's wheelchair and extended her hand when she approached to where Em, Paul and I stood.

"I'm Sue Clearwater, Seth's mother. It's nice to meet you," She said kindly.

I returned her smile and shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you, too. I'm Leslie Call, Embry's sister." I looked down to Billy and gave him a wave, "Good to see you again, Billy."

"Same to you, Leslie," he said with his kind smile. I looked behind Sue, Billy and Seth to see the tall man who'd driven with his arm around the beautiful woman's shoulders approaching us. He offered a small smile and extended his hand as well, "Hello, Leslie. I'm Sam Uley and this" he gestured to the woman with adoring eyes, "is Emily, my wife."

I shook his hand and then Emily's. I couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed just by looking at the two. They weren't even doing anything intimate and yet they just seemed to naturally give off that warm, fuzzy feeling I was starting to get by looking at the two of them.

"So, did you guys bring the food?" Embry asked eagerly. I rolled my eyes at this. Men and their food.

"You know Em," I said to him with a serious look on my face, "One of these days you're going to find all of that food make a comeback and add thirty pounds to your thighs."

"You just wish you had my metabolism," he claimed.

"Damn right, I do," I muttered, but Embry, Paul and Sam all seemed to hear me and laughed.

"Alright!" I heard Jared say, "Let's get this bonfire going!"

"But the sun hasn't even set yet," I interjected.

"Leslie," Emily said to me with a knowing look in her eye, "You live with Embry and are friends with Jacob and Quil, so I'm sure you have a pretty good idea of how much food is needed to support these boys."

"I'm surprised La Push has any food left," I told her and she came over and gave me a hug.

"We're going to get along just great!" She said with a stunning smile.

It'd been an hour since the sun set and I still couldn't believe how much food all of the men (excluding Billy and Old Quil) around me had just consumed. All the guys were sitting on five logs that were set near the fire to make a pentagon-like shape.

I was sitting on one of the logs with an adoring Paul to my right and an annoying Embry on my left. Every time Paul tried to say something to me, Embry would either interrupt or try to get my attention instead. I was _this _close to shoving my hot dog up his nose (since shoving it into his mouth would only give me about half a second of stalling time) and watch him suffer with a wiener in his nose.

"I'm amazed La Push hasn't run out of food by now," I practically announced for everyone to hear, as we finally approached the end of the food.

"I knew you'd fit in perfectly," Embry said as he shoved yet _another_ hot dog into his mouth.

"It certainly is nice to have another imprint around," Jared's wife, Kim said from her husband's embrace. He had his hands on her swollen stomach, looking down at her with adoring eyes. She'd come in the middle of our little food fest and was afterwards followed by Leah and her boyfriend Aidan. Leah looked like a younger version of Sue and, of course, was just as beautiful as every other person (or werewolf?) here.

It was pretty interesting to hear there was a female werewolf around, too. According to all of the guys Leah hadn't been as nice as she was now before she met Aidan, who, by the way, was a pretty cool guy. He was the only one around without an ounce of Native blood in him, but he was still part of the group. He was around Seth's height with shaggy, jet black hair, bright blue eyes and was a tad lighter than I was.

"She wouldn't shut up about those eyes of his for the longest time," Brady had complained, which earned him a smack from Leah. Aidan chuckled and slung his arm around her shoulders, which made her instantly forget about Brady.

All of a sudden the air around us changed. Everyone looked to where Billy, Old Quil, Sue and Sam were sitting and shushed down like a classroom did when the principal stepped in.

I turned my head as well to face the Council members. This was it. This was going to be the part where I finally get an explanation for what exactly was going on here. When Billy started speaking I felt myself being drawn into the story. The images in my mind moved with Billy's words about the Spirit Warriors and how they protected their land from the Cold Ones.

Then he got to the part about the Third Wife and my mental cinema came to a pause when I heard a certain word pass through his lips: Imprint.

"Imprint?" I interrupted him. I looked up to Paul and continued, "You mean that finding-your-soul-mate thing you mentioned before?"

Paul nodded with a soft expression on his face, "It's supposed to be extremely rare and the legends say that we do it to find the person who has the best chance to carry the wolf gene. But-"

"So it's more of a keep-the-gene-alive thing?" I asked him. I know I was being pretty annoying with all the interrupting I was doing, but gimme a break here. I just found out my brother and his friends are all part wolf and even though I accepted it, it didn't mean I couldn't be a little jittery and anxious for some answers.

"Kinda," Paul continued patiently, "Like I said before, it's when we find out soul mates and well, it's like…it's like the whole world just shifts and instead of the Earth's gravity holding us here it's our imprint. Everyone and everything else just don't seem as important as it was before. Our imprints are out entire world now and without them life just wouldn't be worth living any longer."

He stared into my eyes the entire time he said this. And all with a straight face, but it was pretty difficult seeing this as a joke anymore. That look in his eyes was just so…so _true._ Like it was impossible for him to lie about anything. And while a part of me was telling me this was too much, I couldn't help but feel a bit happy. Comforted even.

I'd just met this man today and yet he was already letting me into the most sensitive and vulnerable parts of him by opening himself up with no shame.

Paul lifted his hand and tucked some of my hair that had been covering my face behind my ear. He smiled a brilliant smile that made me want to cry from the sheer beauty it showed. How was it possible I got a soul mate when all I had wanted to do today was meet Embry's friends and just try to fit in a little?

We were interrupted when someone cleared their throat a bit loudly. Of course it was Embry, "As much as I'd hate to get in the way of your staring contest, I think you should let Billy finish."

I mentally flipped Embry off. He was still just being overprotective. I didn't see why though, Paul seemed like a really sweet guy.

"Wait 'til you get a load of his temper, before you assume things, Lez," Embry warned.

"Get out of my head," I hissed at him swatting my hand at his head, which he dodged. Ass.

"And what temper? The only one who's been rude today is you," I said as I turned towards him.

He crossed his arms and looked down at me defiantly. 'As if that will work on me', I thought while rolling my eyes slightly.

"I think I'd know him a little better considering I've known him for years," Embry said.

I was ready to retort that Paul hadn't done one bad thing today, but then I stopped. I wasn't going to start another argument with Embry a couple hours after we'd just finished one. I let out a breath through my nose, muttered a "whatever" and turned back to the fire. It was hard to determine whether today sucked or not, but considering I was going home with the person I was sort of arguing with again I decided it sucked more than it didn't.

**HA! It's finally done! Kind of a crappy way to end the chapter, but I'll add some more fluff and happiness in the next one, ok? ;) Stay tuned~**


End file.
